The Trigger Finger ON
by KitsuneNoThrill
Summary: (Post Into Darkness) Kirk gets his Enterprise back and a 5 year mission but in return Starfleet assigns Khan as his Head of Security. Slow build to a Khan/Kirk/Spock Slash Pairing Male/Male Rated M for Later Chapters
1. Lady Enterprise

Slow build into a Khan/Kirk/Spock story, because no one has made it yet and wtf man, what's up with that? Come, my fellow shippers! Make haste! Anyways, kind of a weird start to the story I know, but I had this image in my head and had to write it before I fell asleep.

Note to those reading my other fics, Stars and Stripes in particular, I am planning on finishing it! I have one chapter almost complete but kind of hit a road block so I am working on it and it should be out soon!

SLASH PAIRINGS! MalexMale YE BE WARNED!

Very short chapter! I sorry!

A rough calloused hand slid along a pristine metal doorway; light playing off the surface and reflecting off the walls. Kirks hand glided down and back up the frame while his mind saw fit to bring back up memories of damaged hallways, bloodied crew members and scattered debris. It was the last memories he had of his Enterprise, as she was, falling from the sky by his own recklessness. But now, she was back, better than ever; sparkling with life and purpose. To most, the Enterprises' pristine keep might look like a prison or clean room but to Kirk this was the closest thing to home that he had ever known.

Growing up on the farm had been his prison, his solitude. His world had been one of existence and nothing more. He hadn't even cared to acknowledge how low he had been until Pike had fallen into his life and saved him. He had offered Jim a chance at a real life, a purpose, a reason to do more than just exist. Pike was the father he never knew he wanted and now he was gone. Khan and seen fit to take that from him….

A wave of nostalgia hit him at the memory of having almost lost his home, his family; his crew. Everything that had happened seemed like just yesterday. It all went so quickly, one moment they were on a planet saving a species, the next they were fighting for their lives against a terrorist and Marcus. It was all still so fresh in Kirks mind and yet Starfleet was ready to let it drift into the past so easily.

Kirk frowned as thoughts sped through his mind like lightening, each strike connecting and compounding his rage. Starfleet. They were covering their asses no doubt; quick to sweep any problem under the rug and get on with things. Kirks fist clenched at the reminder of his latest problem.

It had all started upon his awakening and receiving his command and crew back. He had been beyond delighted to accept his station and restored rank though he should have known, everything has a catalyst. He was thus viably informed that Khan, the very man who had both killed and saved him was being assigned to his crew as Head of Security. Kirk had been livid that they would even begin to risk his crew and the lives of civilians again by letting the man see the light of day. Grant it, if anyone knew about how to avoid security it was Khan but he was a terrorist, regardless of his cause and reasoning, he had killed people, he had killed Pike. Kirk flexed his hand at his side, his other hand gripping the doorway, knuckles whitening.

He had tried to argue the point but was trumped at every turn. Whatever they had over Khan this time; Starfleet was confident that he would not try anything against them again. But Khan was a fox in a chicken coop, or so Bones would say. There was no way that Khan could be controlled, regardless of whatever Starfleet was holding against him this time, it was ludicrous that they would even consider it. What had been done to Khan was unspeakable, and while Kirk could understand Khan wanting to save his crew at all costs, he was a dangerous, strong man and a force not to be taken lightly.

The sound of footsteps approaching the lift brought Kirk back to reality.

If Starfleet insisted on having Khan aboard his ship and on his bridge no less, then Kirk was going to play his own game, keep the enemy close and all that right? Kirk closed his eyes and breathed in; focusing with all his might to not let his insecurities or disdain for Khan being aboard his bridge show. He needed to be a leader now, to give an example and keep the peace, even if every bone in his body was screaming at him to toss the super human out an escape hatch. Kirk forced a grin on his face as the lift door whooshed open; all eyes on deck turned to him, one pair in particular Kirk could feel locked onto his form as he strode across the bridge to the captain's chair. It was a pair of green eyes, their gaze burned into his back but Kirk ignored it, instead he turned, nodding in Spock's direction. Kirk let his mind wander, a genuine smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the site of his first officer.

Spock was an anomaly all on his own. The very man that had caused him to lose his rank and captaincy had then risked his own life time and again to protect him as Kirk had done for Spock. They had grown remarkable close over the past events, more so than Kirk had thought was possible. Spock was logic, someone he could always count on to keep him grounded in the moment. His advice gave Kirk a sense of security.

"Captain," Spock's calm voice pierced through Kirk's deluge, "the bridge is yours."

Kirk smiled at Spock, "Thank you Spock." In spite of everything that had happened and everything he had yet to face, this part, his crew, his bridge was here again. He had helmed the Enterprise before for a short time, but this, this 5 year mission was his now. And no one and nothing was ever going to take that away from him.

Kirk spun in his chair as crew members called out from their stations. Everything was right again, everyone was here, "Sulu, punch it."

This was it, the Enterprise was his.

~TBC


	2. Author Note: A Special Thank You

AUTHOR NOTE!

This is just an Author Note, sorry to get everyone's hopes up.

UPDATED: 6/17/13

A NEW CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! I am so very sorry for the delay. New chapter will be up at the end of this month! I am sorry it is taking so long, I just got a huge deadline with my upcoming movie and I am busting massive ass trying to make it. I have location proposals, set concepts, budgets, crewing, costumes and concept art to head and get organized by the end of this month so we stay on schedule so I don't have time to put the correct amount of effort into this story right now. I don't want to rush this story because I want it to be good, not rushed and bad. I am so very sorry but I will have it soon, I promise! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I have not forgotten you!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Thank you to all those who offered to beta, I was able to find a beta (the lovely UnsolvedRiddle) so thank you to all those that offered! I love you guys sooo much!

Chapters are coming! I am currently writing the next chapter and plan to make longer chapters, which means taking time to make sure things are done correctly and hold the same feel and writing style as the first chapter. I confess I am not the greatest at that but I shall try my best as I really want this story to come out right. As a result chapters may take a while to get out, currently thinking they should be every week. Probably going to go for a every Friday release.

OH! BTW, Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I was rather shocked to see how much people liked it and I hope to not let anyone down as we continue down this journey.

So I suppose I should inform you all of what is to come as it may not be what everyone was originally expecting. You could say I took a page out of JJ Abrams book to create this story. I am taking my favorite series episodes and recreating them. They will have similarities but differ in that Khan is now a part of the story and this is the beginning of the 5 year mission. People will be missing, others will be present and story lines will change due to those facts. Also this is a slash fic, a three way in fact…lol If this is something that disappoints you, well I am sorry but ya can't please everyone so ya might as well do what you feel is right.

So far I have 10 chapters figured out but I am still working on more chapters, they may or may not come depending on if people like the story as it goes along. Anyway, thank you all for the lovely support and amazing words. I greatly appreciate them and as my gift to you, below are the chapter titles currently in place, so SPOILERS BELOW! If you don't want to have any idea what is coming up skip the rest of this post and thank you for reading, reviewing and showing this story so much love. To everyone else, read on my fellow curious cats :D

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

SPOILERS!

Chapter Guide:

1. Lady Enterprise

2. A Tasteful Armageddon

3. Forever on the Edge

4. Tribble Trouble (?)

5. Gone Before Man

6. Within is the Enemy

7. Empathy (?)

8. Naked for a Time

9. Mirror on the Wall

10. About-face Intrusion (?)

11. Time Amok

12. Genesis Begins

13. For All our Tomorrows

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

In the spirit of teen wolf, the clue for what is going to happen in this story is: "**This Will Hurt**". You will get a pretty good idea of this in the next chapter's opening. That is all I shall say on this. I have absolutely loved the comments people have been leaving and as such I am aiming very high on this story. I really hope it pays off, because when you aim for epic, it's a 50% chance of either awesome or crap, there really is no in between. So let's hope I can hit awesome rofl

Anyhoot, I am super excited about this story and hope people will like the concept as well. I plan to have a new chapter out every week but I am heading into pre-production for my feature film now so I can't promise it but I will do my best. Much love to all and see you on the other side! 3


End file.
